User blog:Walktrotlope321/Kickin It fanfiction part 2
Jack dodges a punch saying his famous phrase, "You probably should'nt have done that." Ricky throws another punch. Jack catches his fist earning a loud,collective gasp from everyone in the room. Jack twisted his arm and kicked him over the table. He lept up a landed on a nearby table. He quickly took out the rest of the Black Dragons with ease. He saw what he had done, so he quietly picked up his stuff and walked out the door. Little did he know that the Black Dragons were all un-defeated. They were made up of the world's 14 best martial artists. So everyone thought anyway. Jack grabbed his skateboard and rode to the mall. He got off, because of a sign that said,"No skateboarding." He had great respect for everything, from the ants on the ground to his grandfather. He wouldn't hurt anything unless it hit him or made him feel small. He went to Captian Corndog, grabbed something to eat, and left for his house. When he got there, he ate and watched TV. His grandfather came in and asked him why he wasn't at school. He simply answered, "A boy made me feel small. He was backed by 12 guys. Told me I was inferior. I was meak. I blocked his punches and kicks for 15minutes and then fought back. I took them quite easily. I came home, so I wouldn't get in trouble. Sensei Grandpa." and bowed when he was finished as a sign of respect.His grandfather told him to go back to school to finish his day. He grabbed his skateboard and skated away. He reached the school as the warning bell rang. He quickly grabbed his stuff, put away his skateboard and helmet, and ran to class. He ran and wasn't even winded by the time he reached the other side of the school. He sat down as the bell rang. When he walked to the desk, everyone scooted away from him. Obviously they hadn't forgotton the whole, Jack kick Black Dragon buts alone thing. He just got ready for his class, which was history, and sat down. They teacher came in and started to talk about China. When he made a mistake Jack raised his hand and corrected him. The teacher looked at him in astonishment because of his vast knowledge. He looked at Jack and said,"Why, would you like to teach the class, since you seem to know so much?" He said with a sarcastic tone."Sure, I would love to!" Jack answered. The teacher was amazed. Usually a kid would sit back down and not say another word. This kid was smart and took a chance at teaching a class. Jack stood up and began to teach. He knew stuff, not even the teacher knew. After about 10 minutes, Jack let his instincs kick in and started to speak Chinease. He was fluent and made not a single mistake. After the bell rang, He bowed his usual karate bow and walked out of class. He walked quietly to his next class. His next class was GYM. "Ok, this will be interesting" he thought to himself as he walked in and saw every Black Dragon, Rick, Kim, the table of nerds that he had jumped over, and some other kids that were there during the fight at lunch. Everyone stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he walked in without a shirt. Category:Blog posts